(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air outlet with a blowing mouthpiece, which at its opening is able to be shut by a valve plate running normal to its axis and able to be moved in the direction of the axis and whose edge is used with the opening in forming an adjustable ring-space, and with a nozzle opening, placed in the valve plate and running generally in the direction of the axis and which has a valve seat and which is able to be shut in a shutting position by a valve body placed to the inner side of the valve plate. Such an air outlet is used for air-conditioning systems for rooms and is normally placed in the ceiling of a room with the blowing mouthpiece pointing downwards and is joined with the fresh and cold air piping of an air-conditioning system; in some cases the air outlet of the invention may furthermore be placed in side walls, floors or in structures such as the backrests of seating in ships, airplanes, trains and the like.
(2) Earlier constructions
In one earlier suggestion (see British Pat. No. 742,236), an overhead ceiling air outlet was to have a disc-like opening in an air pipe or duct and a ring in the duct able to be screwed upwards and downwards in the axial direction. A ball, able to be turned in all directions, was supported in a ring with an inner ball-like face. This ball had a number of holes whose axes were parallel to each other and furthermore had a horizontal outer flange, forming, with the edge of the disc-like opening, a ring-like air outlet, which, on screwing the ring upwards was firstly shut off more and more and then, lastly, shut completely. The holes in the ball were furthermore able to be placed at different blowing angles and, more specially, normal to the direction of blowing from the ring-like air outlet. By the necessary turning of the ball, the air outlet was able to be shut down completely. It was furthermore possible to have blowing of the air into the room only through the ring-like outlet in a generally horizontal direction. It was furthermore possible for the blowing of air through the holes in the ball to be generally limited to a vertical direction and furthermore, at the same time, through the two outlets. However, with this system it was not possible to make any great change in the rate of air coming out through the holes without, at the same time, changing the direction of the air jet; this was more specially true for generally vertical directions of blowing. Furthermore, all changes in the outlet air from the old air outlet had to be undertaken by hand adjustment; furthermore, because the ball was able to be moved in all directions, it was not possible to have mechanical control without making the structure overcomplex.